


Just a Taste

by kitsunechibiko



Series: Genesis [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Family Friend, F/M, I'm Sorry, It's a Trap!, Obssessive thinking, Possible spoilers for Episode: s01e09, Speculation, Spoilers for Episode: s01e08 Family Friend, incestuous themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunechibiko/pseuds/kitsunechibiko
Summary: Some part of her had hoped that they would click as soon as they met.  That somehow, he would just know that she was supposed to be with him.
Series: Genesis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I have now watched the episode 9 promo. And, really, it didn't change much. Good luck, guys.

Some part of her had hoped that they would click as soon as they met. That somehow, he would just _know_ that she was supposed to be with him. She was literally designed to be his perfect companion, after all.

But he didn’t notice. Didn’t even look at her, really. That was a rather large hit to her pride that she couldn't even hold his attention. Well, he _was_ distracted with the whole “exploding drugs and secret boxes” thing. 

She’ll have to use this chance to talk to him more directly. His mother’s loss of control will provide the perfect excuse. Good thing she already knows where he lives. 

* * *

When she gets to his apartment, it’s surprisingly easy to get him to let her in. Really, he should know better than to let a practical stranger into his home. This family is absolutely terrible about security.

But seeing him practically shirtless is a nice treat. He maintains a good physique, although he’s currently injured: bruises on his chest and bandages around his lower torso. Seems like their mutual acquaintance got the better of him. Their father will not be happy to hear about that.

She inwardly curses when he says he has to leave soon. Another lost opportunity. She'll have to do the best she can to get him to focus on her. Relaying her concern for his mother slows him down for a few seconds, but not for long.

He's right there in front of her, but she can't seem to catch him. It feels like she spends the entire conversation shouting, “Look at me, Malcolm! See me! Can’t you recognize me?” His job is to read people’s faces. How can he fail so miserably with hers? Perhaps she’s gotten too good with their father’s lessons. 

And what is Malcolm thinking, running around with those injuries? She’ll have to teach him to take better care of himself. She won’t be able to ready him for their father if he _dies_ first. 

As she gracefully leaves his apartment, she thinks about future plans. Oh, there's so much to do. Protect him, teach him, love him. Well, the last one’s definitely a check. She’s loved him her entire life. She just needs to get him to love her back.

But she was made for this. Made for _him_. He’ll see.

She needs to insert herself into his life. Funny enough, Jessica seemed eager to play matchmaker for the two of them. Eve can work with that. And seducing Malcolm wouldn’t exactly be a hardship.

Besides, she has permission from their father to do whatever it takes to bring him home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the promo for ep 9. And it didn't really change much of my story. I actually kinda accounted for that while I was thinking over my half-sister theory. But, as I've said to a previous commenter: with this fandom... I figured that psycho half-sister seducing her brother under false pretenses is... not that much of a stretch. 
> 
> But it looks like my theory has met its end. Unless the show-writers are super twisted and somehow got the OK for half-sibling incest. It was nice giving this idea some life.
> 
> And thanks for all the kudos and comments previous, present, and future! You guys are awesome!


End file.
